


Dog days

by Fignewt3



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fignewt3/pseuds/Fignewt3
Summary: Yuuya and Jin get a dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine.

Rain droplets lightly fell down to the ground making a calm sound. Waiting at the corner of the street stood Jin waiting for Yuuya with his umbrella in his hand. Though it was raining it was no problem for their plans.

The two were planning to walk around the town and shop a couple of stores Yuuya wanted to see. Suddenly, footsteps became louder as the boy appeared.

"Sorry for being so late!"  
"It's no problem. I wasn't waiting too long."

Jin gave Yuuya a gentle smile as he put the umbrella over both of them. "Thank you." Yuuya mumbled as they started making their way.

Even if there was rain, the two was quite packed. Yuuya came to a stop at a big display window looking at something inside. Jin looked over to see him looking at a small dog, a big smile on his face. "Jin-kun, Jin-kun! Look at this cute puppy!" 

Jin made his way to the window and saw the dog. It got excited by the appearance of another person and started barking with delight. "It's very cute." Jin noted, "Do you want to go in and pet it?" Yuuya shook his head yes keeping his eyes on the small dog. 

The two headed in and Yuuya went to where the dog was. Slowly, he stuck his hand out to the dog and pet the dog lightly. It seemed to enjoy it.  

"You're really good with animals." Jin spoke up petting the dog as well.  
"They're so cute! I can't help it. Hey, Jin-kun! Can we get this?"

Jin was taken back by this question. He wasn't expecting Yuuya to ask that. "I don't know if we'll be able to take care of it-" Before he could even finish his sentence his eyes noticed Yuuya's pleading face. Jin gave in with a soft sigh. "Sure. Let's get it."

"Thank you, Jin-kun!" With that, Yuuya gave the other a big hug. Jin got a bit flustered by this action but hugged him back mumbling a soft you're welcome.

The two head back to Yuuyas with a puppy.


End file.
